Anger management
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Basically, Nero is pissed and horny. Dante won't know what hits him. Yaoi, lemon. D/N


Title: Anger management

Summary: Basically, Nero is pissed and horny. Dante won't know what hits him. Yaoi, lemon. D/N

Genre: Romance/Humour

Pairings: Dante/Nero in an established relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for the obvious lemon coming up. Some swearing and bad words.

A/N: Yay another lemon.

…- Anger management -…

"I aint paying for that shit!" The chubby man shouts, face red with rage. "You supposed to take care of that thing. You aint giving me shit about my baby being destroyed before you came here!" He just keeps on shouting, the veins in his neck bulging and sweat now pouring down the man's face.

Across from him, Nero is a lot more collected. Oh he wants to hit the man badly, true, but the man is a client and as long as Nero isn't getting paid, he isn't killing the guy. However, the teen is very close to losing his cool. He has killed the demon about an hour back now, and for that whole hour the man with the baldspot has been shouting at him. It's not Nero's fault the guy's car was destroyed by the demon. "You don't give me shit, my baby was fine when I parked her there this mornin. You the hunter, you supposed to keep that thing from destroying my property! It almost got to my house!" That, sparks the teen's devilside.

"So that's your house?" He asks, voice suddenly free of any rage. If the fat human would be more of a people's person, he would hear the threat behind that sugar sweet question. When the guy looks at the teen again Nero motions his head at the ruined red car parked in front of a home. "That's right. Now what you going to do about it? You gonna…" He falls silent at the wicket smile crossing the young man's features. Before the chubby man can yell at Nero some more the teen reaches our with his devil bringer and grabs the ruined car, and with a few kick ass moves… basically just throws the car through the guy's front door.

"Someone will come by later to collect the money. You'll want to have it ready by then." He promises the man who has fallen on his butt, face gone from tomato red to ghastly white. He's breathing like a raging bull forced to a stop, and if he keeps that up he'll have a heart attack. The young slayer turns on his heel to leave, grabbing his cell to give a certain person a certain call. Merely seconds from dialling, someone answers. "Lady, I need you to collect some money."

"_Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself? God you're worse then Dante."_

"If you don't I'll kill him." He hisses through gritted teeth. _"Fine, fine. Spineless punk."_

"Bitch." He replies before the line goes dead, and the young man looks back one more time to glare at the chubby man. The man is still sitting on the ground staring at the damage done to his house.

That's right, you don't fuck with Nero.

…- Finally home -…

The young man glares into the empty office, throwing his coat over the couch still too pissed to hang it up. His devilside begins to purr, growling for its mate that is without a doubt upstairs. After kicking off his boots and discarding his weapons he makes his way up the staircase, following the strong scent of his lover. Usually the ride home is enough to sooth his anger, but today, not. It just got worse.

Dante is in their bedroom, just finishing some of his chores for the day. He places the pillows back on their rightful spot, happily sniffing at the soft scent of flowers. Ah, clean sheets are the best. Next to pizza. And sex with Nero. And Nero. And killing demons. And getting paid for killing those demons. And pizza! A sudden presence behind him draws him from his dreams of eating pizza while having sex with Nero, bringing another naughty smile to his face. "Hey." He greets, happy that the teen could make it home so early.

"Lose the clothes." Nero demands behind him, peeling his own shirt off. The elder's brows go up in question, back still turned to the youngster so he doesn't see the danger coming. "That's no way to treat your elders kid." He jokes, turning around just in time to get tackled to the bed by his completely naked mate. Normally the young man can pounce all he wants, he won't take the heavier and stronger man down. Today however, is different and the older male is down right shocked.

"When I tell you to lose the clothes…" The claws of devil bringer tear through the white fabric of the elder's shirt, shredding it like it were paper. "…you lose the clothes." He nearly hisses before moving down to claim his lover's mouth, throwing away a few strands of the shredded shirt. When his older lover doesn't open his mouth for Nero the teen bites down on his lower lip hard enough to make him yelp. He draws blood, not caring as he dives in to claim what is his. The other man's hands shoot up to stop him, very much confused and aroused by the youngster's aggression. He already loses one arm when the strong fingers of the teen's bringer wrap around his wrist and pushes it down to the mattress with a force Dante has never witnessed before. With his other hand he pushes against Nero's side, to no avail. The kid won't budge an inch.

Angered because his lover wants to push him off Nero breaks the kiss he has been dominating and moves to the elder's neck to bite it hard enough to draw more blood. His mate hisses, devilside kicking in swiftly. No wonder the young man is so strong, in his anger his devil has taken over and is now the one violating Dante. And as sexy as that may be, Dante's devilside is quickly angered for the teen daring to take the lead. On itself taking the lead is no big deal. That is sexy as hell and Dante has no problem with submitting every once in a while.

No, giving the lead away when the teen asks for it is no problem, but when he demands it, it becomes a problem.

The thought alone is enough for his devil to rear up in anger and arousal. Time to show the punk whose boss. The young man however, has been anticipating this. With the red tint now appearing in his lover's eyes he is quick to move backwards just enough to grab his mate by the hard bulge in his pants, rubbing it forcefully enough to draw a distraught moan from his mate. Dante had wrapped his arms around Nero's waist to shove him off and roll them over, but the teen's action drains all of his strength. It doesn't return either when Nero forcefully rubs his clothed erection, drawing a growl with every slow stroke.

_Do something…_ The older man's devil growls, shuddering with the elder from sheer pleasure. However, he barely has time to react when Nero stops stroking him for a moment to rip his pants open. His older mate tries to sit up, only to be slammed down again by the kid's bringer. With a strong jerk of his free hand Nero pulls the man's pants down to his knees, not bothering to take them off further. Struggling against those pants is just another distraction for his mate.

The older slayer knows this, knows what the teen is trying and it's becoming too much to handle. First he deals with his pants, kicking them off quite easily to his relief. The young man is too distracted to notice. He spots the red eyes of his younger lover before Nero moves down to attach lips to neck. He licks at the wound he previously made, his devil purring when he tastes more blood. With a low growl he brushes their erections together, getting harder at the thought of dominating. The other's devil feels his intensions and is very displeased by them. _That's it, I' through with being nice._ His devilside hisses and Dante agrees, feeling himself become a little light-headed when his devil rears up. "Don't even think about it old man." The teen hisses, biting down onto his mate's neck again. In a struggle like this it is the final act of dominance, challenging the older slayer to show him what he's got.

With a snarl Dante grabs the teen by his hair in a fist, pulling his head up with a strong yank. Nero hisses between clenched teeth, glaring down furiously at his mate. With renewed strength he pushes the young man off and over, one hand still fisting the teen's hair and the other grabbing the wrist of devil bringer. "That all you got punk bitch?" He growls with a face splitting grin. The young man's eyes seem to go a little darker with that comment. Nero hates being called punk bitch. His lover can call him everything he wants, but punk bitch is crossing the line. "Fuck you old man!" He nearly yells, struggling when he realises his mate is already sitting between his legs.

"Oh that's going to happen alright…" He growls darkly, raking his nails over the youngster's hip. His nails have become sharper too, he must be very close to triggering. The teen grunts, hissing again while trying to push the heavier man over and dominate. He growls again when he doesn't succeed, and his mate just keep grinning. "Well… didn't want to wait anyway." He chuckles, brushing his hard cock against the teen's tight.

The youngster finally submits, he's not going to win this one anymore. The older male chuckles again, scraping his fingers over the teen's tight before grabbing his leg and lifting it. His young hellion had brought this upon himself. Without preparing his mate he pushes the head of his cock against the other's entrance. He brushes past it a few times, his mate hissing and writhing beneath him. He moans loudly when the older man pushes the head of his fat erection into the young man's ass, past the tight ring of muscle. Nero moans again, sounding like he is in pain when his mate slowly slides into him inch by inch. "Quit stalling… fuck me… hard." He groans and wraps his arms around the elder's shoulders, claws of devil bringer breaking the skin on his back.

His mate doesn't begin though, completely stopping when fully sheeted. The youngster hisses again, claws flexing until his lover pulls his hands together. The older man wraps his fingers around both the teen's wrists, easily holding them together above the youngster's head. His feral grin becomes even wider when Nero begins to struggle to create any form of friction. "Move…" He moans, voice trembling with arousal. His lover dives down to claim his lips, pushing his tongue into the teen's mouth with unmatched vigour. The young man moans into his lips, trying to gain at least a little bit of control but failing miserably.

His moan becomes a cry when Dante pulls his hips back, slamming into his smaller frame quickly after. After a few lazy thrusts he begins a faster pace, fucking the young man roughly. The teen grunts and moans, that fat cock scraping against his inner walls, filling him again and again is becoming too much already. He hadn't realised he had been this close so soon. He moans his lover's name, feeling the edge approach.

That is the sole reason why the other man suddenly stops. The young man nearly screams from frustration, so close to the edge. His lover chuckles again and brushes his lips over the young man's neck, grunting when Nero tries to move, tries to thrust back onto the hard cock buried deep inside of him. "What do you want, punk bitch?" Again that horrible nickname. The youngster hisses and flexes his fingers, trying to break out of the hold his mate has on his wrists. He's losing it… He doesn't want to but he's losing it. "Well? What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck you."

"Already there…" He licks the shell of the young man's ear, purring when the young man tries to make him move by grinding their hips together. There is only so far he can move, Dante has him pinned completely. With a low growl the elder draws his hips back slowly until only the head is inside of the youngster. After waiting for a second, which seems like hours to the young man he pushes back in, torturously slow. "Please…" Is he really reduced to this? His mate rewards him by slamming himself in hard once, again remaining there and calling the teen out. "Beg for it." His mate hisses, biting his earlobe before moving down to run his fangs over the other's neck. He lost the moment his older lover pinned him down. "Fuck me…" He breathes, nearly a whisper. "What was that?"

"Fuck me… please…" He tries, moaning when his mate brushes over his prostate slowly. He needs it, now and hard. "Louder…" The older slayer hisses, grinning and running his tongue over the teen's neck. "Fuck me, hard like I know you want to you bastard!" His voice cracks from desperation but his whish is granted. The young man groans when his lover pulls back out, quickly starting up a spine breaking rhythm. There is no way his mate had been able to hold back himself, but now neither care while Dante begins working them to their completion. He releases the youngster's wrists in favour of grabbing the other's hips, allowing him to fuck the teen harder. The silver haired teen wraps his free arms around his mate's shoulders, moaning loud every time his prostate is hit dead on.

He has already been this close, it doesn't take long for the teen to scream his lover's name on the top of his lungs, orgasm hitting him harder then ever and seed spilling in between them. His mate growls when the walls around his throbbing cock become tighter, seeing his mate come complete is enough for his own climax to hit him. He groans the young man's name, throwing his head back as his vision turns white.

It takes them both a while to come down from their high.

When completely through Dante moves back, pulling himself out of the teen and rolling them both over. The younger man moves to lie in a comfortable position, deciding he really needs to take a nap.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?" He wraps his arms around the teen's waist and pulls them together. Nero leans back, snuggling against his mate. "Client was an asshole." The older man hums in reply, quickly catching on. "So what did you do?"

"I called Lady…" He yawns, settling for sleep. Strange, normally he isn't this tired after just one round. Must be because he was so frustrated. His mate is quiet for a while and nuzzles his younger mate, before… "Poor guy…Lady's gonna kill him."

To that, Nero smirks.

-Einde

I have a feeling this went a little too fast… Hmm… oh well I'll just have to write something else which is a little longer. God you poor people…


End file.
